Forgive me?
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: This is inspired by the scene in which Alec jerks away from Magnus at Simon's raising. Later, Alec runs after Magnus to apologize for his behavior. Magnus, of course, forgives his favorite shadowhunter.


**A\N: I know that to some of you I said that I wouldn't write Malec for some time, but that ended up to be false. In fact, here I am, with the fluffiest Malec ever. Maybe. But anyway, you can see this as a sequel to my other Malec fic, "How to fulfill an otherwise boring afternoon", but it isn't specifically. Like I said before, this is placed in _City of Ashes_, after Simon became a vampire.  
>DISCLAIMER: The amazing Cassandra Clare owns this, of course. I'm only playing with her magnificent characters.<br>Hope y'all like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alec caught sight of Magnus's lean figure looming over the bridge, watching the water moodily. He stopped for a second to admire the moon glow cast on the beautiful man, making in golden skin look silver, then fastened his pace, and reached the warlock's side, whimpering when he didn't even bother to lift his head, keeping on tracing the same pattern over and over again on the dirt coating the bridge's parapet. After a moment Alec recognized the image: it was a horizontal eight. The horizontal eight, the shadowhunter recalled, was the symbol for infinity... And that was the time Magnus had ahead of himself, he thought, with a shudder. Infinity. <em>And even if I'm able to get things to work, I'll die, sooner or later, and he'll forget me...<em> Alec whimpered again at the thought.  
>"I'm sorry. I know I was wrong for reacting like that. It's that I'm not used to... how I feel... around you. <em>With <em>you. And I'm not used to others knowing that I'm in a relationship with someone, much less with a warlock..."  
>"You mean you're not used to <em>Jace <em>knowing you're in a relationship with _me_." Magnus said, not looking at the boy.  
>Alec bowed his head, ashamed. "That too, yes." He whispered feebly. "But I <em>do <em>love you. I never felt this way before- I... With Jace, it's different. I think that it's because he could never love me back in the way you do." He finished, taking the hand Magnus wasn't using to draw, and intertwined his fingers with the warlock's. "Plus," Alec added, "I don't feel the same way when he touches me." Magnus chuckled at that, lifting his head just in time to catch a blush blossoming on the shadowhunter's pale cheeks.  
>"You're adorable." He sighed, and lifted a hand to caress Alec's face, the blue sparks dancing on his fingertips leaving an afterimage on the boy's irises. He leaned in the warm touch, and got closer to Magnus, resting his head on the warlock's shoulder. "Hug me?" Alec plead. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and placed his chin on top of his head, holding him tight against himself, caressing the shadowhunter's fine hair. Alec reveled in the warmth of Magnus's embrace, inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood, and placed a soft kiss on the warlock's neck. "I love you, in every possible way. And I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, "forgive me?" Magnus lowered his head to look directly in Alec's incredibly blue eyes, and whispered tenderly, "I love you too, Alexander... So, so much. How could I not forgive you?" They both savored the silence for a while, staring in each other's eyes. Alec never felt as whole in his entire life, he realized, looking in the warlock's impossibly green and cat-like eyes, and that realization made his face light up with joy.<br>"Do you want to come home?" Magnus asked after a while.  
>"Of course." Alec answered, bringing Magnus's hand to his lips and kissing every sparkling fingertip. "Cuddle with me?"<br>"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have noticed, this is nothing like the other Malec fic I wrote. This time I wanted to write about the morbid side of their relationship, rather then the rough one.<br>If you were wondering, the horizontal eight is really the symbol for infinity. You can look it up on wikipedia; also, the turned eight seems to be a variation of the _ouroboros. _Those of you who have read _the Infernal Devices _know what I'm talking about. I'd really like to read what you think about this, so, please, review. Thank you. **


End file.
